edfandomcom-20200215-history
Shoo Ed
"Shoo Ed" is the 20th episode of Season 2 and the 46th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds finds out that Jonny can become a really annoying pest towards people, so Eddy decides to make Jonny into a monster that will annoy other people and allow the Eds to get cash by getting rid of him. Plot The episode begins with Kevin looking though a car trunk in the Junkyard. He finds a scented pine tree freshener, but discards it as it wasn't what he was looking for. He then sees his missing bike pedal and quickly takes it. After finding his missing bike pedal, Kevin hears a noise and demands who is there. When the thing doesn't come out, Kevin walks away saying this place gives him the creeps, but he then sees Plank in front of his face, causing him to freak out and fall down. Kevin then gets launched by an ironing board and then lands into a pile of junk with his legs and feet in a toaster. Jonny 2x4 asks what Kevin is doing and if Kevin has lost something. Jonny and Plank then converse with each other and Jonny states that Plank told Kevin to be careful not to lose things. Kevin gets his feet out of the toaster and states to Jonny that he is bugging him. He then walks away and states to Jonny to get lost. Jonny then annoys Kevin continuously by asking if any items they found are items he lost. Kevin gets so annoyed by Jonny bugging him and when Jonny asks what he is doing again, Kevin tells him to go chill and hang with him somewhere else while pointing to the opposite direction of where Kevin is going. Jonny complies and runs off. Just when Kevin finally got Jonny off of him, he hears something and he then sees Jonny riding his bike. Jonny claims to Kevin they found a bike, but Kevin protests that's his before going after him. The Eds are then shown sitting down on the sidewalk all bored. Edd tells Eddy to relish in the summer days, absorb the solitude of the Cul-de-Sac and the aroma of fresh cut grass. Eddy states it stinks and he is bored. Ed then states to his friends he forgot to wear underwear. Jonny then rides past the Eds and Ed says hi to him. Kevin is shown tired and demands Jonny to give his bike back. Kevin is angry that Jonny bugs him so much. Eddy whispers to Edd that Kevin is talking to himself and Edd assumes Kevin is at wit's end. Kevin states he will do anything to get rid of Jonny and this gets Eddy an idea for cash. Eddy approaches Kevin and states he will help in getting rid of Jonny, but Kevin refuses. However Jonny then crashes and wrecks up Kevin's bike. This is enough for Kevin to accept Eddy's offer as he realizes how much of an annoyance Jonny is. Eddy states he will help if Kevin gives him a quarter, but Kevin states he will only give a nickel for it, but Eddy wants a quarter for it. After a brief argument with Eddy as well as seeing Jonny with parts of his wrecked up bike, Kevin gives Eddy the payment that Eddy wants in exchange for getting Jonny off his back. Kevin warns Eddy that if Jonny annoys him one more time, Eddy is dead meat. Edd and Eddy see how much Jonny can get on someone's nerves especially when Jonny pretends to be a two-headed monster that devours mushrooms and gets onto Ed's head. This gives Eddy the idea to make Jonny an incredibly annoying pest and use him to annoy people so that way they would have to pay the Eds cash in order to get rid of him. Eddy tells Ed they need to go create a monster, but Ed states Jonny is like a bad itch due to him biting his head so much. Ed then rolls around the roadway and pleads someone to get Jonny off his head. Ed then rolls away to somewhere else and Edd has to follow him. The Eds then proceed into making Jonny the most annoying pest ever (In a Frankenstein-like style) while in Edd's shed. After Ed lowers him down while laughing in a maniacal way, the Eds remove the cloth covering Jonny and it is revealed Jonny is dressed up in a suit. Edd is shocked that they used a suit to be annoying. Edd notes he spent two hours counterbalancing the chains and all Ed and Eddy could come up with is a suit. Eddy thought a suit would be annoying because he thought it was the most annoying thing he could think of (Edd protests that isn't annoying to him because his father wears a suit but Eddy states that is exactly the reason). Edd then feeds him anchovy paste, giving Jonny bad breath. Ed then glues a block of wood to Jonny's foot (for no apparent reason). Edd questions why did he glue a wooden block to Jonny's foot. He also asks his friends why the chains, the suit, and Jonny. Eddy doesn't listen and decides to make Jonny even more annoying than ever. Jonny is then told people like it when he questions "Why?" to them all the time and they like being poked on the head. Jonny also reveals some annoying things of his own for the Eds to use for their scam (saying "Yee-haw!" and cracking his hands or any other parts of his body). Upon cracking his hands, Ed notes Jonny is a pest while Edd notes that is disgusting. First, Jonny is sent to Sarah and Jimmy, and he begins to annoy them with the bad habits Eddy taught him. Sarah and Jimmy, annoyed to a high degree, chose to pay the Eds to get rid of Jonny. Next, Jonny is sent to annoy Rolf, who happens to not be annoyed by Jonny's habits, but honored by them (Edd guesses annoyance does not cross cultural boundaries). In the meantime, Ed tries to find a way to take at least one of Rolf's chickens for a pet, but Edd catches him each time and he has to put them back. After some advice from Eddy, Jonny then shows off his cracking noises and twisting antics in front of Rolf and his animals. Rolf 's animals become shocked by Jonny's ligament twisting antics that they charge at Jonny and Rolf in a massive stampede. Instead, the animals end up shoving the Eds into a tight crate(which was what the Eds used to contain Jonny in originally) while Jonny taunts them outside. Eddy pleads to Jonny that he will give him a nickel if he will get them out, but Jonny states he wants a quarter and he starts raising the price of rescuing them in increments of 25 cents every time Eddy denies the offer and tells him he will give him a nickel. The cycle seemingly continues to no end as the episode ends at Jonny saying that Eddy should pay him a dollar to let them out while cracking another part of his body, causing the animals to jump around in the cage with the Eds inside. Memorable Quotes *'Edd': "Relish the fine summer's day, absorb the solitude of the cul-de-sac, the aroma of fresh cut grass." Eddy: "It stinks! I'm bored." Ed: "I forgot to wear underwear, guys." and Eddy both cast glowering looks at Ed. ---- *'Edd': "Oh dear. Ed! Eddy's got that insidious look again." Ed: "Eddy should eat more vegetables!" ---- *'Kevin': "Chill, and hang with me. OVER THERE!" Jonny: "Really?! Lets hang, Plank! Whatever that means!" ---- *'Jonny': in the broken bits of Kevin's bike "Hey Kevin, I'm the bike pixie - catch me if you can!" Eddy: "Go on." Kevin: "Fine. But if that kid comes within 10 feet of me--" cutting sound ---- *'Jonny': "Flutter around the mushrooms, that's what pixies do. Watch this, Ed! I am a two headed monster! Urrrgh! Attack the mushroom." onto Ed's head Ed: "Boy, are you a pain in the neck, Jonny." ---- *'Ed': Jonny is biting his head "He's like a bad itch, Eddy!" ---- *'Ed': at Jonny, who is wearing a suit, on the table "Repulsive." Edd: unimpressed "A suit? Annoying? I spent two hours counterbalancing chains and all you can come up with is a suit?!" Eddy: "What's with you? It’s the most annoying thing I could think of." Edd: indignant "My father wears a suit!" Eddy: "Exactly." Edd: "Well I suggest something a little more on topic - anchovies." can of anchovies "The person who invented this smelly, salty fish dish should have been imprisoned for the rest of their lives!" ---- *'Ed': glue on the bottom of Jonny's sandal and sticking a wooden block onto it "I glued a block of wood to Jonny's foot." Edd: "Ed, why did you glue a wooden block to Jonny's foot? Why these chains? And why this suit? Why Jonny?" Eddy: "Jonny, people really like it when you say 'WHY' ALL THE TIME!" Jonny: "They do? Why? Why? Why? Why?" Ed: Jonny "And people really like it when you poke them on the head." Eddy continuously Eddy: "Ed!" Ed: "See? Eddy likes it!" ---- *'Jonny': out anchovy breath "YEE HAW!" Ed: in front of his face "Low tide." ---- *'Ed': removing Jonny from the bird house "Jonny has left the building." Edd: "Are we through yet?" Eddy: Edd "Just stand there and look pretty." ---- *'Eddy': Rolf munching a picnic "Double D, provoke our creation." Edd: "Boy, Eddy, provoke? Those tutoring lessons must be paying off." ---- *'Rolf': Jonny's fish-laden fumes "Anchovy paste? 1952! A fine year. Hail to the anchovy, Rolf respects the stench." Jonny: hard "Poke, poke, poke!" Rolf: "Ha-Ho! Rolf is honored by your knowledge of the shepherds customary salute." Jonny "Did you catch my drift?" Jonny: anchovy breath "YEE-HAW!!" Rolf: "You are full of pickles and beets today, yes, Jonny?" Jonny: "Why?" Rolf: "I invite you and your friend to join me! Come." Jonny with him Eddy: with Rolf liking Jonny "What just happened? Rolf fell in love with the guy!" Edd: "It appears annoyance doesn't cross cultural boundaries." ---- *'Rolf': & socks removed and eyes watering as the pigs lick his feet "Are you keeping score, Jonny? The sows have yet to win at this game. Amateurs, I tell you!" ---- *'Eddy': "Jonny! I'll give you a nickel if you let us out!" Jonny: "A quarter." head upside down The Eds: as the animals freak out Eddy: "A nickel!" Edd: in pain "Eddy, give him the quarter!" Jonny: head and cracks "Two quarters." The Eds: again as the animals react again Eddy: "A nickel!" Jonny: sideways and cracks "Three quarters." The Eds: as the animals freak out again Eddy: "A NICKEL!" Jonny: cracks "A dollar!" The Eds: as the animals again react ---- *'Edd': Ed with his jacket full of chickens "Ed!" Ed: disappointed "I love chickens, Double D." away to put the chickens back as Eddy giggles quietly Edd: "Yes, we know Ed." Trivia *The opening with Ed, Edd n Eddy in this episode is the same opening used for the first level of Ed, Edd n Eddy - Jawbreakers, except instead of Jonny and Kevin appearing, Jimmy shows up instead. *When Ed's shadow of himelf is shown laughing evilly, his mouth in the shadow was moving, but the moment Ed's face was shown, he was still laughing, but his mouth wasn't moving. Also, the chain's shadow wasn't moving. *The following is a list of things that the Eds taught Jonny to do to annoy people: **Saying "why" all the time to people **Saying "yee-haw", then burping **Head poking **Cracking sounds (hands or any bone part of the body) **Anchovy breath *A running gag in this episode is that Jonny will do something that would annoy the other kids and the Eds will then get rid of him for profit. *This episode is the third appearance of Rolf's pig Wilfred and the first time he's ever heard. *We learn Jonny is very flexible. *Ed's line "Jonny has left the building," is a reference to the famous line "Elvis has left the building". *Rolf usually has one pig, which is Wilfred. In this episode, it shows Rolf with two pigs instead of one. It might be possible that he has one more pig which he never shows. *Rolf has a game where pigs lick his feet. Rolf says,"The sows have yet to win at this game.", meaning one of the pigs licking Rolf's feet is a female (a female pig is called a sow). *After Rolf's pigs stopped licking his feet, he wasn't wearing his shoes. But after Jonny twisted himself after the animals reacted to the cracks, in the full shot of Rolf, his shoes are back on. *When Jonny sticks Plank down his shirt collar, there is a coloring goof. At one point, the area surrounded by part of Plank and Jonny's chin is colored the same yellow color as Plank instead of the back of the inside of Jonny's shirt. *When Ed is about to get Jonny out of the birdhouse and before he pulls the tree down, Sarah's nose is missing for a moment, but just before Ed runs around the tree, her nose is back when she turns her head around. *In the scene where Ed brings Jonny down from the ceiling and the Eds remove the cloth covering Jonny, the music from "Dawn of the Eds" was heard. *Rolf was shown with four toes in this episode. However all the characters normally have three. *Jonny uses the quote "Stop tickling me Plank!" again in "Once Upon an Ed." *11th time Nazz doesn't appear. *29th time The Kankers were absent. * When Kevin finds the bike-pedal, the license plate on the car in front of him says AKA. Later it is blank. * Edd apparently has seen Eddy having an insidious look before (as he notes to Ed that Eddy has the insidious look again). * It is mentioned in this episode that Edd's father wears a suit. Gallery "Ed, Eddy has that face again!".gif|"Ed! Eddy's got that insidious look again!" Stampe!!.gif|"Stampede!" Shoo Ed.PNG|"Kevin! Whatcha doin'?" Jonny suit.jpg|"Repulsive!" Ed Poke.png|"And people really like it when you poke them on the head!" IMG_0327.PNG|"Relish the fine summer's day, Eddy. Absorb the solitude of the cul-de-sac. The aroma of fresh-cut grass." IMG_0328.PNG|"It stinks! I'm bored." IMG_0329.PNG|"I forgot to wear underwear, guys." IMG_0330.PNG|......... IMG_0331.PNG|"Yee-haw!" Rolf holding his sandwich and he's about to eat it.PNG|Rofl holding his sandwich and he's about to eat it. Jonny ridding Kevin's bike.PNG|That's my bike Jonny! Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 2